This invention relates to a shift lever for operating a transmission of automotive vehicles, and more particularly to an improved joining and attaching arrangement for securing a plastic handgrip knob to a gearshift lever rod assembly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,606 issued July 8, 1986 to Foggini discloses a gearshift control lever for motor vehicles and method for manufacture thereof. The Foggini control lever comprises an integral covering which includes the hand grip knob and protective bellows for the swivel joint. A unitary construction is disclosed providing an integral covering of a moldable polymeric material incorporating both the handgrip knob and the protective bellows. The Foggini patent acknowledges that integral coverings have been produced separately by a molding process and subsequently fitted onto the lever. Such fittings have been attached through snap-action engagement of mutually compatible portions provided at the lower end, and respectively into a retaining insert embedded in the covering of the knob.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,834 issued Oct. 21, 1986, to Foggini discloses another preformed integral coating, including gear shift hand grip knob portion and protective bellows for the lever swivel joint at a vehicle console. The Foggini patent discusses prior art hand grip knobs which are threaded or snap engaged with the lever rod free end.